


Scary Movie Night

by letsforgetaboutheather



Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24692581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsforgetaboutheather/pseuds/letsforgetaboutheather
Summary: Pope loves scary movies, but his best friend JJ, has one fear—that’s scary movies. One night, Pope convinces JJ to watch IT with him.
Relationships: JJ/Pope (Outer Banks)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Scary Movie Night

“Come on, it’s just a movie, it’s not real,” Pope said to JJ, who shook his head continuously. “That doesn’t matter, there could still be a murderous clown out there who likes to eat children.” Pope laughed, “Here’s a deal, we can keep the lights on and if you don’t like it, we can turn it off at any time.” JJ looked into Pope’s deep brown eyes. “Okay.” Pope smiled and held out his hand, which JJ took. 

JJ came into the room with a bowl full of popcorn in the crook of his arm and two beers in his hands. “I’m still not so sure of this,” he tossed Pope a beer. “I’m right here, okay? The lights are on and you can leave any time.” Pope gave a comforting smile. “Okay.” He sat down on the couch, holding the bowl between Pope and him. The movie started, JJ took a handful of popcorn and shoved it into his mouth, crunching loudly. Pope looked over and JJ smiled weakly.

The movie went on and JJ was doing better than he expected, but then, all of a sudden, Georgie is being pulled into the sewer by his arm by Pennywise and JJ screams. He grabs Pope’s hand and hides his face into his shoulder, whimpering. Pope doesn’t object, he just takes his free hand and smooths JJ’s hair. “You wanna stop the movie?” he asks in a comforting voice, pausing it. “Mhm.” Pope presses the red power button and the TV shuts off. “It’s gone, JJ, it’s off.” He looks up slowly and sighs in relief, “I’m sorry.” Pope shakes his head, “It’s okay, J. It’s totally fine.” He pressed a comforting kiss to the blond boy’s forehead. JJ smiled before leaning in and kissing Pope. 

It was like those kisses you see on TV or in books. It was just a normal kiss. Pope’s lips were dry but JJ didn’t mind. They pulled away slowly, a string of saliva connecting them. They smiled softly and leaned forward, foreheads touching. “Have you always liked me?” Pope whispered. JJ sighed, “Yeah.” “I knew it. That day you kisses my cheek at Midsummers.” JJ laughed gently, “Yeah.” A comforting silence filled the room until JJ spoke up. “Have you always liked me?” Pope pecked JJ and nodded, “When you kissed me, everything just flooded into my mind.” “Like what?” “It occurred to me that I was in love with my best friend. More than as a friend.” JJ took Pope’s hand into his own. 

“When I saw Kiera and you kissing, it shattered me, not gonna lie.” Pope gulped, “I’m not sure what even happened.” “It’s okay. You’re here now, with me.” JJ positioned himself into Pope’s arms. Nobody said anything, they just laid there on the couch, lights on, Pope’s fingers twirling through JJ’s messy curls. “Baby?” JJ said, which caught Pope off guard. “Hm?” “What does this make us?” He looked up at him. “I’m not sure. What do you want it to be?” “Boyfriends. I want us to go on dates and sleep in the same bed.” Pope laughed, “I’m very much okay with that.” He leaned down and gave a quick kiss to JJ before he held Pope’s head down for a longer kiss. “We gotta turn the lights off, babe.” JJ smiled at the pet name, “I’ll do it.” 

JJ got up, but instead of turning off the lights, he wondered throughout the house and found Pope’s room. “JJ!” Pope yelled. He found JJ sprawled out on the preciously neat sheets of his bed. “Can we cuddle?” JJ said innocently. Pope smiled and flopped down next to him. “Of course.” He kissed JJ and wrapped his arms around him. “I love you, Pope.” JJ whispered. “I love you, too, JJ.” The two boys drifted off to sleep.


End file.
